The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Browallia plant, botanically known as Browallia speciosa, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘UNHBR15’.
The new Browallia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham, N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Browallia plants with attractive flowers in a range of colors, profuse flowering and reduced fruit set.
The new ‘UNHBR15’ originated from a manual self pollination made by the Inventor on Dec. 4, 2001 on proprietary selection UNH B06-1 resulting from hybridization between a proprietary selection of Browallia speciosa code BROW4, not patented, used as female, and a proprietary selection of Browallia speciosa BROW6, not patented, used as male. BROW4 had large purple flowers with a white center while BROW6 had compact habit and small light lavender flowers. Seed was sown on Feb. 14, 2002. From the segregating progeny, a single plant BR2-28-2, later coded as ‘UNHBR15’ was selected in Durham, N.H. USA, on the basis of its profuse flowering, compact growth habit and attractive, large light lavender flowers. ‘UN11BR15’ differed from its female parent BROW4 in that its flowers were light lavender with a darker rim rather than purple: it also differed from its male parent BROW6 in that its flowers were on average 0.8-1 cm larger.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since June 2002 taken in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Browallia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.